Episode 8193 (16th August 2013)
Plot Karl finds Craig in the Street and takes him in his car. Anna urges Faye to say a proper goodbye to Tim but she isn't bothered as he's a rubbish dad. Tina pours her heart out to Gary and Izzy, saying how hard it is to look at Jake and that for a brief nanosecond she wants to run off with him. She is pleased when Izzy lets her hold Jake and asks if she can see more of him. Gary is uncomfortable with the situation. Karl drives Craig to a quiet road next to a warehouse. He misses an appointment with Stella at the Registry Office, causing her to wonder if he's getting cold feet. Jenna tells Sally she should tell Tim how much she likes him. Sally is pleased when Tim admits he isn't looking forward to going out tonight and wishes he was staying in Weatherfield. Beth is worried as Craig has gone missing. Craig thinks he should go to the police. To scare him into silence, Karl tells him it was his cigarette that caused the fire and killed Sunita and Toni, and that if he confesses he'll go to prison and he'll be lucky to make it out in one piece. Sally goes for a farewell drink with Tim and persuades him to stay. Gary doesn't want Tina to see Jake as it'll confuse him. Karl tells Stella he was stranded on a road in Cheshire with Tez and they were rescued by nuns. He then changes his story and says he was at the police station as Tez was hauled in for questioning. Stella believes him. Owen, Anna and Faye are appalled to see Tim being amorous with Sally, Tim tells Owen, Anna and Faye that he is not leaving Weatherfield, he is staying here to be close to Faye, Faye is overjoyed and excited that her dad would never leave her. Anna is furious. Owen tells her that he'll be gone soon and he'll never ever come back. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Warehouse exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl warns Craig to keep quiet unless he wants to end up in prison; Tina is hopeful she can play a role in Jake's life; and Sally tries to persuade Tim to stay. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,420,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes